


Furcht

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Universität
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Ein Gespräch unter Professoren.





	Furcht

„Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren – auch wenn das Wochenende kurz bevorsteht, bitte ich Sie noch einen Moment ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. Die Akademische Stunde ist noch lange nicht vorbei.“ Ein lautes Stöhnen drang durch den Saal, gefolgt vom Rascheln der Unterlagen. Jonathan begutachtete die teilweise gelangweilten Gesichter seiner Studenten und schmunzelte etwas. Trotz der schweren und komplizierten Themen war seine Vorlesung immer gut besucht. Nur selten blieb ein Platz in den Sitzreihen frei. Der Psychologe lachte leise, strich sich mit einer Hand durch das wirre Haar. Im Stillen tuschelten die jungen Frauen und Männer, dass ein Fernbleiben zu den düsteren Stunden des Professors schnell mit dem Scheitern der Prüfung enden konnte. Fürwahr sorgten seine Klausuren zu jedem Semesterende für hohe Durchfallquoten. Jonathan lächelte zufrieden und griff schließlich wieder nach der Kreide. Langsam drehte er sich zu der grünen Tafel um, studierte die drei vollgeschriebenen Seiten. Der Professor zögerte einen kurzen Moment, begann dann aber in die Mitte der letzten freien Fläche ein Wort zu schreiben. Psychopathie. Seine Hand ruhte an der Tafel, gab erst nach einigen Sekunden den Blick auf das Geschriebene frei. Ein seltener Moment der Stille legte sich über den Hörsaal. Der Psychologe sah in die fragenden Gesichter seiner Studenten und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Die Kreide fand schließlich ihren Weg zurück auf den Tisch. Jonathan steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen und erklärte ohne jede Eile: „Für Ihre nächste Übungsstunde bitte ich Sie eine Mindmap zum Thema Psychopathie zu erstellen. Denken Sie dabei unbedingt an beide Ebenen, sowohl interpersonell-affektiv als auch antisozial-deviant. Schauen Sie gegebenenfalls noch einmal in Ihre Unterlagen vom 25.11. In den einzelnen Gruppen werden Sie dann selbst erarbeiten, woran man einen Psychopathen erkennt und wie man mit dieser Gruppe von Menschen in psychiatrischen Einrichtungen umgeht. Geben Sie sich Mühe. Die Bibliothek bietet eine große Menge an Literatur zu dem Thema und ein bis zwei Quellen reichen nicht aus.“

Die Studenten schrieben zügig den Arbeitsauftrag nieder, sahen dann wieder nach vorne zum Pult. Der Professor lächelte ein kaltherziges Lächeln und schlug die Mappe mit seinem Skript zu, wandte sich dann noch einmal an die Zuhörerschaft: „Ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Wochenende.“ Sofort begannen die Studenten ihre Sachen einzupacken, um schließlich den Saal zu verlassen. Es standen nur noch drei Vorlesungen in diesem Semester an. Ein Umstand, welcher die nicht so begabten Zuhörer in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Jonathan legte die Finger um die Wasserflasche und öffnete sie. Er nahm einige gierige Schlucke und leckte sich dann über die trocken gewordenen Lippen. Der Psychologe wollte gerade den Hörsaal verlassen, als plötzlich eine ihm bekannte Studentin neben seinem Pult stand. Ihre Hängetasche lag schwer auf ihrer Schulter. Sie schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Womöglich eine Frage. Der Professor achtete nicht auf die junge Frau und packte weiter seine Unterlagen ein. Er hatte die Hälfte bereits verstaut, als die Studentin endlich sprach: „Professor Crane, ich hätte da noch eine Frage.“ Der Angesprochene ließ von seiner Arbeit ab und sah auf. Die blonden Haare umrahmten ihr jugendliches Gesicht. Er kannte sie aus den Übungsstunden, wo die Frau durch gute Mitarbeit auffiel. Auch in den Vorlesungen engagierte sie sich und war bemüht, den Fragen des Psychologen mit angemessenen Antworten zu begegnen. Trotz der guten Mitarbeit war ihm ihr Name wieder entfallen. Jonathan hob sodann eine Augenbraue an, erwiderte schließlich ruhig: „Machen Sie bitte schnell, ja? Wir haben schon zehn Minuten überzogen und ich wollte eigentlich vor einundzwanzig Uhr zu Hause sein.“ Die junge Frau nickte verstehend, suchte dann in ihrem Kollegblock nach einem Papier. Auf diesem stand eine Vielzahl von Informationen zu der letzten Stunde. Ihre Finger strichen die Zeilen nach, fanden schnell die fraglichen Aufzeichnungen. Sie blickte auf und sprach zügig: „Was ist mit den freien Punkten, zum Beispiel die Promiskuität? Sie fällt in keine der beiden Ebenen, kann aber sicher zur Erkennung eines Psychopathen beitragen.“ Der Professor nickte verstehend, legte die letzte Mappe in seine altertümliche Tasche. Das abgewetzte Leder scheuerte unangenehm an den Händen. Er schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der eifrigen Studentin und erklärte mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln: „Sie haben absolut Recht damit. Ich hoffe, dass zumindest ein kleiner Prozentanteil meiner Zuhörer über diesen Fakt stolpern wird. Meine Erfahrung der letzten Semester deutet leider auf etwas Anderes hin.“

Die Lippen der jungen Frau bildeten einen Strich, als sie den Kollegblock wieder schloss. Ihre Unterlagen verschwanden aus dem Sichtfeld des Psychologen. Plötzlich schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Studentin. Sie blinzelte einige Male und sprach etwas leiser als zuvor: „Ihre Vorlesungen sind wirklich etwas Besonderes, Doktor Crane. Ich habe das Gefühl bei Ihnen deutlich mehr zu lernen, als bei den anderen Dozenten. Sie gehen so detailliert auf die einzelnen Punkte ein und geben uns deutlich mehr Wissen mit auf den Weg, als dieses oberflächliche Gerede einiger bestimmter Professoren des Lehrstuhls.“ Jonathan lachte etwas auf diese Aussage, trat dann vom Pult weg. Er wusste genau von welchem Dozenten die junge Frau sprach. Er rieb sich langsam den Nacken, versuchte einen Gedanken zu fassen zu dem eben gesagten Lob. Das war deutlich schwieriger zu greifen als die übliche Kritik. Er dachte noch einen Augenblick nach und erwiderte schüchtern: „Es freut mich, wenn Sie das Gefühl haben, dass meine Kurse Ihnen helfen die Dinge zu verstehen in der Psychologie. Ich bin es gewohnt nur Gegenteiliges zu hören.“ Die junge Frau lächelte nun noch breiter, hielt ihre Tasche fest an ihren Körper gepresst. Sie studierte aufmerksam das kantige Gesicht ihres Professors. „Wissen Sie“, begann sie weiter zu reden, „die meisten Studenten sind einfach zu faul und nicht in der Lage lange zuzuhören. Ihr Unterricht ist nicht leicht, das gebe ich gerne zu, aber er ist zu schaffen.“ Jonathan lauschte den Worten der jungen Frau, lächelte dann ein schiefes Lächeln. Er trat neben sie und entgegnete ruhig: „Sie sind ehrlich mit sich selbst. Ein wichtiger Schritt um eine gute Psychologin zu werden.“ Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch den Hörsaal hinaus auf den Campus der Gotham Universität. Dort trennten sich ihre Wege. Jonathans Weg führte ihn in das Hochhaus mit seinen fünfzehn Etagen.

Er drückte im Erdgeschoss auf das Touchpad des Fahrstuhls, wartete geduldig auf den Lift. Mit einem lautem Klingeln glitten die Türen auf. Der Professor trat ein und betätigte einen weiteren Knopf um in die zwölfte Etage zu fahren. Eine leise Melodie spielte im Hintergrund, während der Fahrstuhl seinen Weg hinauf fuhr. Ein weiteres Klingeln signalisierte die Ankunft. Der Psychologe trat aus dem Lift und sah sich nach links um. Raum Nummer 1229. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und stand nach wenigen Schritten vor der weißen Tür. Der Schlüssel drehte das Schloss behutsam auf. Leider klemmte dieses häufig, machte es zu einem Balanceakt das kleine Stück Eisen nicht abzubrechen. Endlich gab das Schloss nach und öffnete die Tür zu dem kleinem Büro. Jonathan seufzte erleichtert, ging direkt auf den aufgeräumten Schreibtisch zu. Auf diesem lagen drei Mappen mit Projekten, an denen er arbeitete. Unter anderem eine Studie über Phobien und ihre Wirkung auf das menschliche Verhalten. Die dazugehörigen Untersuchungen an den Probanden waren im vollem Gange. Der Professor lächelte schief und warf einen Blick auf die erste Seite dieser Versuchsreihe. Junge, unerfahrene Studenten waren ein gutes Übungsfeld. Sein selbst gemischtes Mittel aus Adrenalin, Serotonin und Dopamin wirkte auf so vielen Ebenen. Zum Beispiel löste die Mischung bei den meisten Probanden Halluzinationen aus. Diese waren jedoch ungeahnt heftig und verstärkten sich durch hinzugefügte Variablen. Ein Jutesack mit ausgeschnittenem Gesicht erfüllte dieses Kriterium. Keines seiner unfreiwilligen Forschungsobjekte schien gegen das Mittel immun zu sein. Jonathan strich über das erste Blatt seiner Arbeit, begutachtete das fertige Exposé. Es bot bahnbrechende Erkenntnisse im Umgang mit Phobien und jeder neue Versuch bestätigte nur seinen Verdacht. Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Dieses erstarb, als er von draußen Schritte hörte. Seine Finger öffneten die Schublade und verstauten die Arbeit außer Sichtweite möglicher Besucher. Die Schritte kamen näher, blieben dann aus.

Ein lautes Klopfen bestätigte Jonathans Verdacht. Er nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug, bat dann den Gast hinein. Die Tür schwang auf und Hugo Strange erschien in dem Rahmen. Der glatzköpfige Mann mit den runden Brillengläsern zeigte sein für ihn übliches Lächeln. Noch immer wusste der Psychologe nichts mit dem führenden Philosophen anzufangen. Dieser setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle und faltete seine Hände zusammen. Es vergingen einige Sekunden bis Hugo leise zu sprechen begann: „Du bist immer so in deine Arbeit vertieft, Jonathan. Welch ein Glück für den Lehrstuhl der Psychologie. Nur selten findet man begabte Individuen, die ihren Beruf zu einer Berufung machen.“ Der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich in den bequemen Stuhl zurück. Was wollte dieser Mann von ihm? Der Philosoph nahm währenddessen die kleine Sammlung Terrarien in Augenschein. In diesen saßen überwiegend Vogelspinnen unterschiedlicher Größe und Gattung. Der Psychologe folgte dem prüfenden Blick des Anderen und fragte beiläufig: „Du leidest wahrscheinlich nicht unter Arachnophobie oder?“ Professor Strange lachte trocken auf, sein Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter. Er winkte ab: „Nein, mir machen deine kleinen Krabbeltiere keine Angst, aber wie viele Studenten sind hier schreiend wieder raus gelaufen? Bestimmt ein amüsantes Spektakel.“ Jonathan schnaubte etwas und drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl zu den Terrarien. Er öffnete einen der Behälter, navigierte eines der Tiere mit einem Pinsel auf seinen Handrücken. Seine Augen fixierten die Vogelspinne. Diese krabbelte gemächlich auf seinen Arm und erkundete das neue Gebiet. Hugo beobachtete den Vorgang mit wachsamen Augen. Erst als die Spinne ruhig auf der Schulter ihres Halters verweilte sprach er besonnen: „Phobien sind schon etwas Erstaunliches.“ Der Professor der Psychologie nickte darauf, legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm um das Tier zurück auf den Handrücken zu navigieren. Dort angekommen verharrte die Spinne seelenruhig. Jonathan setzte ein Lächeln auf und erwiderte gelassen: „Die meisten Menschen verstehen ihre Ängste nicht und wollen sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen. Sie vermeiden eine direkte Konfrontation, die in vielen Fällen zum Überwinden einer Phobie führen könnte.“

Hugo lachte etwas auf die Erwiderung und ergriff erneut das Wort: „Wer beschäftigt sich schon gerne mit Dingen, die einen das Fürchten lehren. Aber sag, Jonathan, warum ängstigt der Anblick einer haarigen Vogelspinne den Menschen, der doch um so viele Zentimeter größer ist als das kleine Tier?“ Der Professor hob seine Hand in Richtung des Terrariums, ließ seine Spinne langsam zurück krabbeln auf den feuchten Erdboden. Während sie gemächlich auf einer Korkröhre zur Ruhe kam erklärte der Psychologe: „Wir fürchten uns vor Dingen, die nicht menschlich aussehen. Nehmen wir als Beispiel einen Hund. Er wird bewundert, weil er wie wir zwei Augen besitzt, einen Torso und sich auf vier Gliedmaßen fortbewegt. Manche glauben sogar bei Hunden eine ähnliche Mimik zu erkennen wie bei Menschen. Zusätzlich wird durch die Größe ein Kleinkind assoziiert, weswegen die Halter häufig in Kindersprache auf den Hund einreden. Genau das Gleiche gilt für Katzen. Sehen wir uns aber eine Spinne an, erkennen wir kaum eine Übereinstimmung mit uns. Acht Beine, viele Augen, ein mysteriöser Körperbau, scharfe Giftzähne. An diesem Tier ist so gut wie nichts menschliches. Das macht es zu einem purem Albtraum für Arachnophobiker.“ Der Zuhörer lauschte den Worten des Professors. Er warf erneut einen Blick auf die Terrarien, verweilte mit dem Blick auf einer Weißknievogelspinne. Diese krabbelte tiefer in ihr Loch im Boden, entschwand bald aus dem Sichtbereich des Philosophen. „Sie sind beeindruckende Lebewesen“, gab Hugo nach einer Weile zu. Jonathan nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sah seinen Kollegen misstrauisch an. Was auch immer es war – Hugo Strange machte seinem Nachnamen alle Ehre. Irgendetwas verbarg dieser Mann. Die Stirn des Psychologen legte sich in Falten. Was war es nur? Dieses unbehagliche Gefühl machte sich in der Gesprächspause noch deutlicher bemerkbar. Schließlich durchbrach Jonathan das Schweigen: „Bist du nur dafür hergekommen, um mit mir über meine Spinnen zu sprechen? Ich nehme Gegenteiliges an.“ Der Philosoph grinste nun breiter und setzte sich gerade auf.

„Natürlich nicht,“ erwiderte er amüsiert und legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, „es häufen sich merkwürdige Fälle von Studenten, die für kurze Zeit verschwinden und dann mit Amnesie wieder auftauchen. Sie erinnern sich nicht daran, was sie in diesem Zeitraum getan haben. Auffällig ist nur ein verängstigtes Verhalten aller Betroffenen. Du solltest es Wissen, da es vor allem Studenten der Psychologie zu treffen scheint.“ Jonathan runzelte die Stirn und faltete selbst die Hände zusammen. Er verblieb einige Sekunden still bis er leise erwiderte: „Und ich stehe unter Verdacht?“ Hugo winkte ab und lächelte genügsam. Er erhob sich von dem Stuhl, trat an die Tür. Dort verweilte er einen Moment, wandte sich dann noch einmal zu Jonathan um und sprach: „Wir stehen alle unter Verdacht. Keiner mehr als der andere. Du solltest aufpassen was du tust und mit wem du diese Informationen teilst. Zwei können ein Geheimnis schlechter verbergen als einer.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ Hugo das Büro. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Knall und er war wieder alleine. Der Professor verblieb in seiner Position, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar. Er musste vorsichtiger mit seiner Forschung sein und weniger Spuren hinterlassen. Jonathan atmete tief ein und wieder aus, drückte sich dann aus dem Stuhl und zog seine Jacke über. Es gab noch so viel zu erforschen. So viel in viel zu wenig Zeit.


End file.
